


Love is in the Air

by CelenaCallaghan



Series: Izzy's Adventures in Azeroth [2]
Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft (Comics), World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hints of Smut, Love is in the Air, Pining, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelenaCallaghan/pseuds/CelenaCallaghan
Summary: The Lover's Festival is drawing to a close and while Isoldera Ambershield is in the Twilight Highlands, she still manages to surprise both of her lovers before its end. Taken by surprise, both Varian Wrynn and Sylvanas Windrunner have to answer that age old question: what to give in return?
Relationships: Sylvanas Windrunner/Original Female Character(s), Varian Wrynn/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Izzy's Adventures in Azeroth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896907
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Love is in the Air

**YEAR 29**

**SYLVANAS**

By the final day of the festival, Sylvanas would have gladly chased the love-peddling fools out of Lordaeron with her arrows. Between the cloying perfumes and the cheap bracelets Nathanos never tired of teasing her about, her patience was worn to a thread. It would have been different had her little light been there to celebrate with but she remained in the Twilight Highlands. As did Hellscream. Her hand tightened around her bow as she loosed another volley of arrows at the training dummies. She would have forbidden Isoldera to travel anywhere near that orcish beast had it not been for the reassurance of the Dragon Queen. Alexstrasza promised to keep her little light safe from Hellscream and so far had kept her word. But it rankled her to leave Isoldera’s safety to others.

She should have been able to protect her. Instead, her single-minded focus on ending Arthas almost cost her everything.

“My queen?”

Sylvanas didn’t acknowledge Nathanos beyond lowering her bow.

“You have a guest. From the Twilight Highlands.”

She shot him a warning look and he nodded. Her breath caught and her mood soared, although she maintained her expression of indifference as she left the training area and rushed to her private quarters. The corridors passed in a blur. She ignored any attempts to get her attention. Nothing would deter her from her goal. When Sylvanas finally laid her hand on her door and pushed it open, a sense of peace settled over her. Isoldera paused in the act of removing her belt with its hip armor and heavy outer skirt and beamed at her.

“Dalah’surfal.”

Sylvanas closed the door and laid her bow aside before crossing the room in three strides. Isoldera laughed, the sound a soothing balm to her soul, and met her halfway, arms going around her neck to pull her down for a kiss. The first brush of her soft lips was electric. When she deepened the kiss, she tasted the faintest hints of chocolate and smirked.

“Indulging in festive candy, little light?” she murmured against the priestess’s lips.

“A chef always has to taste her creations, especially if they’re a gift.”

Her ear twitched and she pulled back with a raised brow.

Isoldera giggled and pressed a brief kiss to her lips again. “In case you haven’t noticed, there’s a festival going on. I’m sure you’ve gotten all sorts of lovely charm bracelets - ” Her groan got a bright laugh from her priestess and another kiss. “But I wanted to get you something special.”

She stepped away, though Sylvanas was loath to let her go, and retrieved her pack from where it lay next to “her” chair. As their courtship continued, small things changed in her living quarters. Isoldera would occasionally leave her sewing projects out so Sylvanas provided a table that was strictly hers where she could keep her supplies. Similarly, the priestess ended up either in her lap or stealing the only chair in her quarters that she eventually ended up acquiring another. Piece by piece, her little light became a greater part of her life, and her heart, and she couldn’t find it in herself to complain.

If anything, the domestic sight of Isoldera in her rooms, a part of them, never failed to bring a smile to her face.

Perhaps it was time to think of it as their rooms.

“Vana? Are you alright?”

“Of course. Merely thinking.” She glanced down at the simply-wrapped package in Isoldera’s hands.

“You think too hard but you get this cute little furrow between your brows so I can’t complain.” She stretched up on the tips of her toes to kiss said spot and presented her with the package. “Here. Happy Lover’s Day, dalah’surfal.”

Guilt sliced at her as she accepted the package. “I didn’t prepare anything for you. If I’d known you’d be here - ”

“I know. But even if you had, you didn’t have to get me anything.” Isoldera’s hands wrapped around hers.

Sylvanas frowned. Ever since the beginning of their renewed courtship, Isoldera gave without question. It was part of who her little light was. Yet she asked for so little in return, Sylvanas often wondered if she was taking advantage of the priestess. She studied her with narrowed eyes.

“Is that true? You’re content with accepting nothing in return?”

A blush climbed up Isoldera’s neck. “Alright, I’m a little sad, but I don’t expect anything back. I made these because I love you and I wanted to share them with you on the holiday. I don’t expect anything back. It’s not a tit for tat situation or anything.”

She softened. “Whether you expect anything in return or not doesn’t matter. As you say, our courtship is not an exchange of goods or services. It is a partnership. And I would fail as your partner if I didn’t reciprocate your actions and your feelings.”

“You’re not a failure,” Isoldera denied immediately and hugged her. “I just don’t want you to feel obligated.”

Sylvanas leaned down and kissed the top of her curls. “It is never an obligation to show you affection, little light.” She wrapped an arm around Isoldera’s shoulders and guided her to the larger chair. “Come. Let’s share these treats and you can tell me about your travels. Has the Life-Binder kept her word?”

Isoldera brightened and eagerly snuggled into her side. They shared the chocolates, which were flavored with the spice and life magic compound that allowed Sylvanas to actually taste them, and caught up. As they talked, a plan ticked in the back of Sylvanas’ mind. Something she knew her little light would love but hadn’t asked for, despite multiple opportunities. The question was: could she pull it together before Isoldera left? She continued to think and plan as they talked until Isoldera fell asleep at her side, exhausted from her days of travel and her constant dodging of Garrosh’s forces.

Once she was certain her little light was deep asleep, she carefully lifted her into her arms and carried her to bed.

With some assistance (and threats to remain silent), Sylvanas arranged her surprise for Isoldera in plenty of time. She even had the chance to sit down and take care of some paperwork before the priestess woke from her rest and stumbled into her office. Her black curls were even more askew than usual and she rubbed one of her eyes with a sleepy yawn. She looked absolutely adorable and Sylvanas couldn’t help but smile at the picture. A sharp pang of longing shot through her. She wanted more of that. More of seeing Isoldera so soft and sweet in her chambers.

Their chambers.

“What time is it?”

“Not late. You weren’t asleep for long.” She rose from her desk and greeted her with a kiss. “Are you hungry?” Isoldera nodded and yawned again. “Good. I’ve arranged something for you. Why don’t you wash your face and change?”

Isoldera’s eyes lit up with curiosity and she smiled, kissed her cheek, and retreated. She stopped briefly to grab her pack and disappeared into the bedroom. Sylvanas’ eyes followed her the entire time, enjoying the sight of her toned legs and round, plentiful ass in her tight black trousers. When she disappeared, the spell broke, and Sylvanas changed into something a bit different for dinner. Her little light returned in a simple violet dress with sheer sleeves and froze as though she ran into a wall. Sylvanas smirked.

“Something wrong?” she purred.

Isoldera swallowed, eyes roving over her from top to toe. “You - you look amazing. I - I mean - wow.”

The stammered praise and heat in her little light’s eyes made her smirk with pride. Granted, she preferred her armor, but the sleek trousers, boots, shirt, and jacket were more fitting for what she had in mind. She held out her hand, still gloved, and Isoldera beamed as she took it. Together, they made their way to the private dining room Sylvanas set up for the occasion and she couldn’t help but chuckle at Isoldera’s stunned but pleased expression. A simple table, set for two, with candles and several covered dishes waited for them. A vase with a pair of roses, one black and one white, sat in the center. A music box sat nearby, a haunting melody filling the air of the small chamber.

“You did all this for me?” Isoldera gazed up at her with wide, loving eyes. “Vana, I - I don’t know what to say. I - thank you. Thank you so much.”

Sylvanas smiled, a true smile, one reserved only for her little light. She stroked the priestess’ cheek for a brief moment, then stepped back and held out her hand. Although she said nothing, Isoldera’s expression brightened, as did the rest of her, until she seemed to glow from within. The gentle light warmed the space and Sylvanas fought a shudder as that intoxicating heat sank into her skin. Her nerves tingled. Her senses sharpened until she could smell both the roses and the faintest hint of perfume from Isoldera. The priestess took her hand as a new song started and Sylvanas swept her into a dance.

It was perfect.

They danced together many a time before, in the distant past, but this was the first dance they shared as their present selves. Yet their bodies moved and glided together in perfect synch as though they had danced only hours before. Isoldera shone like the sun in her arms and Sylvanas felt invincible. She brought that look to her little light’s face. She was the source of such joy. Her. The Banshee Queen. It awed and humbled her and she vowed to do anything to make Isoldera look at her like that again. Always.

“I think it’s time we discussed the next phase of our courtship.”

“Oh?” Isoldera tilted her head, her artfully arranged hair dangling over her bare shoulder. “And what would that be?”

“The part where you move into my quarters.”

Her eyes widened and she missed a step, which made Sylvanas snort. “Tease,” Isoldera mumbled before stopping them. “Vana, do you mean it?”

She nodded. “I find myself unwilling to let you continue residing at Renee’s inn when I could have you with me.” A sudden surge of nerves hit and she shifted. “While you would be under no obligation to share my bed - ”

“I want to.”

The firm declaration eased something in her chest. Sylvanas cupped the priestess’ cheek, hardly daring to believe her luck. “I wouldn’t ask anything that you’re not willing to give. I know my appearance - ”

Isoldera silenced her with a kiss and a murmur. “I would gladly make love with you until dawn, when you’re ready.”

Her emotions surged. While they shared kisses, touches, and teasing, Sylvanas was reluctant to move further. Her body, her appearance, it wasn’t the beautiful Ranger-General who could mesmerize men and women with a look. She was cold, with scars both within and without, and she feared not even Isoldera’s warmth would be enough to reach her. Yet she couldn’t deny she wanted the priestess desperately. She wanted to lose herself in her body, hear her moan and cry, feel the heat of her skin and the depths of her pleasure. She wanted Isoldera to love her as she had in life, with lips and tongue, with touch and fever, until they both collapsed from sated desire.

She ached for it all.

“Let’s see where the evening takes us. There is still dinner, after all.” Sylvanas gathered her scattered thoughts and regained some semblance of control as she smiled. “Another dance, little light?”

Isoldera nodded and they danced again, becoming lost on their private dance floor, until the priestess required food. Dinner passed with easy conversation and plans for Isoldera to move her few possessions into Lordaeron proper. While there was some concern over what others would say, their time in Icecrown meant they were an open secret amongst the Forsaken. In the end, they decided not to care. Contentment settled in Sylvanas’ chest, until it came time to return to her rooms. Nerves pricked at her but she did her best to quash them. Isoldera’s keen eye missed nothing though and she squeezed her hand.

“Thank you. For everything. The dinner, the dancing, for inviting me into your safe space, all of it.” She snuggled into her side and wrapped her arms around her waist. “Thank you for loving me.”

Sylvanas’ throat tightened and she stroked her hand over Isoldera’s curls. There were no words to express her gratitude to her little light for loving her back. They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms the entire walk back to her private quarters and when Sylvanas pulled her beloved into her lap, the space had never felt more like home.

* * *

**VARIAN**

The cloying scents of flowers, candy, and perfume lingered in Stormwind’s air, for once overpowering the canals, ash and metal that came from the Dwarven District, and hint of arcane that carried from the mage’s tower in the distance. Varian scowled as he surveyed his kingdom. Down below, drinks flowed and couples danced under the stars. Adventurers came with so many “lovely” charm bracelets he had to designate someone else to handle them on his behalf. If he saw another of those cheap, plastic monstrosities, he’d kick the maker into the canal. Love is in the air? Ridiculous.

He swirled the glass of whiskey in his left hand. It was half gone and his body pleasantly warm but his heart remained cold.

Buried along with his beloved Tiffin.

Alone without his precious Amber.

Another scent whirled across the evening breeze and he could have sworn it was her but it couldn’t have been. Isoldera was in the Twilight Highlands aiding the Dragon Queen. So near but it may as well have been another continent. He glanced at the desk where her latest letter sat, the sprig of mageroyal pressed between the folds close by, and something clenched in his chest. It wasn’t enough. Not nearly enough.

When he made the choice in Icecrown to pursue her despite the obstacles, he thought he knew what he was getting into. An adventurer, gone for long stretches of time. A member of the Horde, nigh inaccessible to him. The lover of Sylvanas Windrunner, whom he grudgingly respected but was still the enemy. Yet his precious Amber surprised him with the fierceness of her love and the strength of her loyalty.

Many would call her a traitor, falling in love with two people on opposite sides of the never-ending war between Alliance and Horde. He certainly had and now he laughed at himself for thinking such a thing.

“Copper for your thoughts, storm king?”

His eyes flew up and he leaned out his window, twisting until he was half hanging out and shouts came from below. Varian ignored them, his focus on the woman with the golden eyes and red-lipped smile perched on the roof as though she had every right to be there.

“How did you get up there?”

Isoldera winked at him. “Can I come in? You’re giving your guards a heart attack and I wanted to be stealthy.”

He smirked. “There’s a reason you’re a priestess. Your stealth is shameful.”

She gasped in mock outrage. “How dare? Just for that, I think I’ll stay up here for a while longer.”

Varian laughed. As if that would stop him. He set his glass aside, hopped onto the ledge of his window, and leaped. It was laughably easy to reach her vantage point and he landed with a crouch, a grin on his face as her eyes widened. She covered her mouth but couldn’t hide her charming giggle.

“Oh what, am I supposed to be scared or impressed, Mr. King of Stormwind?”

“Neither.” He stalked towards her, reveling in the way a blush rose to her cheeks the closer he got. “Precious Amber, don’t you know better than to climb around a man’s window at night?”

“Mmmmm, I wouldn’t know. You’re the only man whose window I’d want to climb into.”

A simple statement yet it sent a thrill through him, taking him back to his boyhood days. Isoldera made him feel younger, alive, with her quick wit and her absolute fearlessness in teasing him. No one teased the King of Stormwind or dared joke with Lo’Gosh the Ghost Wolf. No one but her. He knelt beside her and brushed some of her thick curls behind her ear. And if his calluses caught the sensitive shell and made her gasp, all the better. Her full lips parted and her eyes turned molten.

“I missed you,” she whispered and covered his hand with hers. “I wanted to come sooner but I had to sweet talk Matthias in between dealing with a cult. I’m not sure which one was harder.”

He cocked a brow. “That’s what you call him?”

“What? It’s his name isn’t it?”

“So is Shaw.”

She rolled her eyes. “To-may-to, to-mah-to, now either come here and kiss me or sit down so I can kiss you.”

He barked another laugh and did as she demanded. No matter how much time passed, it amazed him how easily she could make him laugh. Granted, he still wore his “scowling snarl” as Anduin called it for most of his interactions with others but it didn’t carry the same weight it did with Isoldera. The first time she saw it, she laughed. It gradually became easier to laugh and smile with her than it did to wear his stoic mask. When he was with her, he could set down his mantle as king and just be Varian. A man who sometimes still struggled with who he was and where he belonged in the world but also knew who he wanted to be.

A great king.

A kind father.

A good man and a loyal friend.

More than anything, he wanted to be hers.

When he finally released her sweet lips, her eyes were glazed and her breathing heavy with her growing passion. A small, sensual smile hovered at the corners of her mouth and he had the urge to kiss her again. Isoldera cupped his cheek and stroked her thumb across his stubble. A habit of hers since the first time they met.

“I’m glad you were able to convince Shaw to let you come.” He kissed her again and wrapped her in his arms. “I missed you too.” He pulled her close and pressed kisses to her neck. “How long can you stay?”

“That was part of my gift,” her voice became breathless and she shivered. “I convinced Alexstrasza to give me some leave.”

He looked up, hardly believing his luck. “Stay the night. Stay with me.”

She giggled. “That was the plan. And to give you this.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a very familiar trinket, dangling it in front of his face. “A lovely charm bracelet for you, King Varian.”

He groaned and buried his head in her shoulder armor. “I swore I’d kick whoever brought me another one of those into the canals.”

“And a king always keeps his word, so does that mean we’re going for a midnight swim?”

“We?”

“Like fel I’d let you kick me in the water and not take you with me.”

He snorted. “Precious Amber, if you wanted to get me wet and naked, you only had to ask.”

“Who said anything about naked? I only mentioned a midnight swim. Someone’s got a dirty mind.” She puffed warm air against his ear and sent a shudder through him with her low, sultry voice. “And it isn’t just you.”

Heat shot through his body, which quickly became very interested in the warm, beautiful woman wrapped in his embrace. One who would stay with him until dawn and fulfill one of his closely-held desires: to wake up with Isoldera, see her bathed in the light of day, with no battles to rush off to or crises to answer. Just them. He stood and swept her up with him, which made her squeak in an oddly endearing way.

She shook her head. “I’ll never get over how you do that so effortlessly. But here’s a question: how’re you going to get us back into your room?”

He hummed in mock consideration as he approached the edge of the roof and smirked at her. “I guess you’d better hold on.”

“Varian,” she warned, eyes sparking with intrigue as she held him tight around the neck. “If we fall, I’m not levitating your ass.”

His smirk grew in response. He waited until she had a good hold on him, hooked his arm around her waist, and jumped. Her startled cry and ringing laugh made him feel ten times lighter as he easily swung them down back into his room and set her with a flourish back on her feet. She may have been a tall, muscled woman, but his strength was nothing to scoff at and he delighted in using it to his advantage in battle and in courting. Varian hesitated. Was that what they were doing? Courting?

Something tightened in his chest at the thought. To be able to court Isoldera, to present her as his partner, his wife...an impossible dream. Anduin would be supportive but his son only wanted his happiness and had a soft spot for Isoldera because of what she did for their family. A part of him scoffed. He was king. He made the rules. But his common sense ruled. Being lovers was one thing. Trysts could be explained away. And there was Sylvanas to consider. She would certainly have something to say if he wanted to court the priestess. Still, a large part of him was growing to like the idea.

“Varian? Are you alright? Is the bracelet really that awful? I promise it was just a joke, I got you a real gift - ”

“You didn’t have to give me anything. I - I must admit, I didn’t expect to see you so I haven’t planned anything for you.” His tone turned gruff and he felt himself closing off as his thoughts spiralled.

Her expression softened and she hugged him, resting her cheek on his chest. “Your walls are going up. Is there something I can do to help?”

Varian breathed slowly. It was Isoldera. She was safe. He held her tight but eased his grip when she flinched. Murmuring apologies, he stood there and just kept her close as his thoughts whirled. Did he admit the truth? What even was the truth? He hadn’t courted anyone since Tiffin and most of that was arranged by their parents. Anything with Isoldera would be a result of his decisions, his actions, and her responses. He enjoyed what they had. That should have been enough. But as time passed and the more time they spent apart, the more he missed her and wanted her at his side.

For that night, he had her, and it would have to be enough until he could come to grips with his thoughts.

“There are things I’m struggling with,” he admitted, though it was like forcing granite through mud. “Mostly in regards to our...relationship.”

She nodded. “And that’s fine. It’s been a hard adjustment for you, after everything.” She rubbed his back soothingly. “You’ve been fighting all of your instincts as an Alliance king to not see me as the enemy. To work through your hatred of the Horde as a whole after what the orcs did to you and your family. But you’re trying. You’re learning that the Horde as a whole is different from the Horde as individual people, like what you did for Saurfang. I see all of that, Varian, and I appreciate it so much.”

And just like that, his newly built walls cracked and crumbled. Too overcome to speak, he swept her into his arms and took her to bed. He didn’t know if it was Goldrinn or another deity who guided him to Isoldera but there were no words to show his gratitude to them and to her. She saved his life and healed his heart, then stole it one kiss at a time. After she fell asleep, sated and exhausted in his arms, Varian pondered what he could do for her. It was the last night of the holiday and any gesture would be meaningless if it wasn’t before midnight. He glanced at the clock.

He only had an hour left.

Varian cursed himself for being an idiot. Romance had never been his forte. All of his courting gifts and things with Tiffin were done under the advice of his parents and his friends, those who had courted before. What could he possibly give to Isoldera? The more traditional thought of jewels or flowers felt paltry. It had to mean something. He glanced at the woman sleeping peacefully beside him, a small smile on her face, and his chest tightened. Then an idea sparked. As carefully as he could, he extracted himself from bed, dressed, and went in search of Shaw.

He found the spymaster in his office, an oil lamp burning low as he scribbled over various papers. Shaw raised his head and stood when Varian entered.

“Sire.”

He sat down and declared, “I wish to give Isoldera free access to come and go as she pleases in Stormwind.”

To his credit, Shaw didn’t so much as twitch. “That is a difficult request, your majesty. Have you considered - ”

“If I stopped and considered then nothing would get done. You’ve run your background checks, you’ve had her followed, you let her call you _Matthias_.” He shot the spymaster a significant look but again, Shaw didn’t bat an eyelash. “None of our secrets have been spilled, no sneak attacks, no threats have come to our person because of her. I want her to have the freedom to come to Stormwind as she likes.”

Shaw stroked his moustache as he thought. Varian laced his fingers together and fought to keep his knee still. The nervous habit was a dead giveaway. He wanted this. He wanted Isoldera to be safe when she came to him and giving her the allowance to come and go as she pleased would make that possible. No more sneaking about, acting as though she was a dirty secret he needed to hide. He wanted to introduce her to Anduin. He had a feeling the two of them would get along well.

“I have thought about this,” he insisted as the silence stretched. “I cannot present her to the court or Stormwind as my companion or as a woman I plan to court. I won’t be able to marry her for a slew of political and practical reasons. But I can at least ensure she has the respect she deserves by not hiding her presence here.”

He sighed. “At least you’re not completely blindsided by her beauty.”

A warning growl rumbled in his throat but Shaw held up his hands.

“Peace, your majesty. I also respect the priestess but it’s my job to consider all the angles. Yes, she hasn’t caused any trouble, but that is no guarantee she won’t in the future. Anything could slip. All it takes is one moment of letting your guard down to find a knife in your back. That said,” he hastened to add when Varian rose in his seat. “I can have the papers drawn up to name her a special envoy to Stormwind, similar to Valeera. We can cite it as her being High Priestess of Belore.”

“Do it. I want everything ready before the hour’s up.”

Shaw scoffed and reached into a drawer, pulling out a stack of papers. As he handed them over, Varian scanned each one and his respect for the other man grew. He anticipated the request and had them ready for the day Varian manned up and made his decision. He smirked at the spymaster and easily added his seal and signature to all the necessary spaces. Once the last paper was signed, they flashed, and magically duplicated.

“I’ll keep these on hand. I imagine you’ll want to present her with the copy. Now is there anything else or may I finally retire to my woefully empty bed?”

Varian barked a laugh and rose, papers clutched in his fist. “Just one more thing, Shaw. Send a message to the cooks. I want a breakfast fit for elven royalty delivered to my rooms in the morning. And spread the word that I’m not to be disturbed until at least noon.”

“As you wish, although I can’t guarantee Greymane will be thrilled by this development.”

“It’s not his bed the priestess currently occupies so I could care less what he thinks. Goodnight, Shaw.”

With that, Varian returned to his room, stripped, and slid back into bed. Isoldera rolled over and cuddled to his chest, yawning.

“You left,” she accused, her voice soft and thick with sleep.

“Only for a moment. I had to secure your gift before the end of the festival.”

She smiled and pressed a languid kiss to his collarbone. “Don’t need a present. Just need you.”

His world shifted as the weight of her words settled over him. “Nevertheless, you have one. I’ll tell you about it in the morning.” He kissed the top of her head. “Happy Lover’s Day, precious Amber.”

Outside, the clock chimed the hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff for Valentine's Day ^^ It's work being in a polycule, but so far Izzy's making it happen. No matter what you're relationship status, hope everyone is having a great day, and staying safe and sane in this chaotic world.
> 
> See you soon for Izzy's next adventure!


End file.
